fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite
Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite (フェアリーテイル 外伝 ロードナイト Fearī Teiru Gaiden Rōdonaito) is a Japanese manga series by Kyouta Shibano and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. Plot The story centers around Gajeel Redfox. Manga Written and illustrated by Kyouta Shibano, Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite is a weekly spin-off manga first serialized in the Magazine Pocket smartphone app on November 18, 2015, which is where the series has continued its serialization since then. Currently, there are 13 chapters in total. List of Chapters Characters Protagonists Antagonists Others Magic *'Transformation Magic' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): A type of Magic that allows its user to physically transform into any one person that they desire.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 1, Page 7 *'Water' (水流, ウォーター, Wōtā): A type of Magic that utilizes and manipulate water.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 2, Page 6 *'Iron Dragon Slayer Magic' (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): A version of Dragon Slayer Magic that gives it's user, Gajeel, the power of iron, allowing him to incorporate the element of iron into his body and thus change parts of his body or entirely it to iron.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 2, Page 8 **'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): The user turns his hand into an iron club which is used to attack the enemy with high power. **'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken):The user turns his hand into a spiky flat iron sword.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 6, Page 7 *'Ice-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic involving the creation of ice.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 5, Page 6 **'Ice-Make: Shield' (盾, シールド, Shīrudo): The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 11, Page 2 *'Solid Script' (固体文字, ソリッドスクリプト, Soriddo Sukuriputo): The user materializes solid words in their depicted form (i.e. writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 12, Page 10 **'Solid Script: Iron': The user writes the word "Iron" in the air, causing the word to materialize into iron. *'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic' (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): A type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of poison into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Poison Dragon.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 13, Page 6 **'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): The user quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. Important Terms Guilds Fairy Tail (妖精の尻尾, フェアリーテイル, Fearī Teiru): Fiore's strongest guild, in which Gajeel belongs to. It is currently disbanded after the events of the battle against Tartaros, about six months has passed. Magic Items Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken): A Magic sword used by Panther Lily that has the ability to change its size.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 4, Page 4 Rhodonite (ロードナイト Rōdonaito): An illegal Magic drug that increases the user's Magic Power and cuts his senses of pain.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 6, Page 8 However, it has side effects as it breaks the user's body if used continuously.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 6, Page 5 Mist Lantern: Used by Vodka Killer, it spreads a green mist around an area making the targets unable to see. However it can not block the a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell. Brain Washing Potion: When used it is able to alter the target's memories, how many memories are changed depends on the user.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 11, Page 4 Locations Denish: The town Gajeel Redfox used to live in before joining Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 2, Page 4 Bambina Highway: This highway has bamboo forests around the sides, it is by an edge of a bamboo thicket.Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite: Chapter 13, Page 1 References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off Category:Translation Request